Getting Back At Grimmjow
by Shadowdarts24
Summary: After getting home from a familly party at Ichigo's parents house Grimmjow finds himself locked out of the bedroom by a upset orangette. How will Grimmjow handle it or will it handle him. Yaoi boyxboy so and so forth


Ok here is a little one shot I have been working on for a little bit here and there. It's not the best but maybe it will keep you entertained until I update The Hunted. Also this is the first time writing a lemon, so please tell me what you think; good….bad, let me know so I can try to improve my stories. I love to hear what the reader thinks.

"Come on, Ichi! Open the door, please" Grimmjow states, banging on the door. "You know I did not mean it! Come on".

"Fuck off, you blue-hair jackass" the young man on the other side of the door yells. "You can sleep on the couch."

Okay, you must being thinking "what did I do to get banished to the couch?" Well let's go back about two hours ago. "Not! So not reliving that mistake" Grimmjow thinks as he continues to bang on the door, to no avail.

"Come on, Ichigo. I said I was sorry." Still he gets no response, so the banished man leaves without a sound and walks down the hallway, past the bath room and through the living room of their newly furbished apartment to the garage door. Inside the garage, the blue haired man roots through his tool box. "Ichigo won't let me in so I will just let myself in," Grimmjow thinks as he pulls out a power drill to remove the lock from door of their room.

"What is he up to? He has been quiet for far too long." Ichigo gets up off of the bed, limps to the door, and unlocks it to peek out the door to the hallway. "What are you up, Grimm?" Ichigo thinks with his scowl in place. Slowly, Ichigo creeps into the hallway looking for any sign of the blue haired menace. He creeps into the living room, crouching down by the couch and looking around for signs of his boyfriend.

Less than a minute later, Grimmjow is walking in through door from the garage, carrying a power drill and smiling like the cat that got the cream. Ducking down low, the orangette watches his blue-haired bonehead-of-a-boyfriend sneak into the hallway towards their room. A flash of inspiration hits Ichigo, as he sees two items sitting nicely on the coffee table in front of the 32 inch wide TV screen. Grabbing the items, he slowly follows Grimmjow, and slips into the bathroom to hide, after seeing that Grimmjow forgot an extension cord for the drill.

The banished one starts to knock on the door again, "Ichigo come on talk to me open the door." The smile on Grimmjow's face is soon replaced by a frown when he notices he forgot the extension cord. "Shit now I have to sneak away again and hope Ichi does not get curious and sneaks out the door." He turns around and walks back towards the living room, grumbling under his breath.

The orangette giggles when he hears his boyfriend grumbling and walk away without trying the door, but then the surprise would have been ruined. Once he is sure that his lover was gone Ichigo walks fast to the door and slips in, unseen. Grimmjow won't know what hit him. Feeling the blood rush to his special spot Ichigo can't wait for Grimmjow to open the door, even if it means destroying the lock.

Grimmjow returns with the cord and plugs in the drill. "Ichigo, this is the last time I am going to ask. Open the door already." Ichigo just smiles on the other side of the door; he can just see the big grin on his boyfriend face, when he does not hear Ichigo answer him. The next sound heard was the power drill ripping through the door knob, playing along so not to tip Grimm off that Ichigo knew what he was doing. "What the hell, Grimm? You broke the door knob! Really?" Ichigo says on the other side of the door, trying to sound as pissed off as his voice would allow without giggling.

Grimmjow pushes the door open, after removing the drill and unplugging it. "Let's see you lock me out now, Ichi," he sneers as he walks into their bedroom. The next thing the blue haired man sees is the bed at high speed, as he is tackled into it by his smaller boyfriend.

"So, Berry wants to play games" Grimmjow thinks as he tries to flip Ichigo off so he is on top of the orangette. Luckily, Ichigo thought he would try that. He gets off of him just in time to jump on his belly and duct tape his hands to the headboard. "What in the hell do you think you are doing? You know I don't bottom" Grimmjow growls out sneering at his lover.

"Oh come on, Grimm. Who knows? You may like it." Not looking Grimmjow in the face, he tries so hard not to laugh at his boyfriend. Ichigo has no intention of toping him, just getting back at him a little. Leaning down to take his boyfriends lips in a light, quick kiss, he gets no response but an angry glare that cut to the bone. Not liking how things are going, Grimmjow tries to pull off the tape and gets nowhere; it is too tight, and pulling is only irritating the skin and causing more harm than good. "Get off, or so help me, when I get lose you won't be able to walk for a week, maybe two, depending on how much more you piss me off."

Ichigo flinches at the tone of his voice, but doesn't move. Looking down into icy blue that peers into the soul like a wild animal, Ichigo knows he is not playing; he may even get hurt if he continues to play dominant. Ichigo sighs and lowers himself down to his lover's ear and nibbles on it and kisses it, trying so hard to get some kind of reaction. "Fine, Kitty, don't want to play, then I will play with myself." Ichigo gets off of him and goes into the closet, pulling out a box with Grimmjow's name on it.

Grimmjow's eyes go wide when he sees the box he bought a long time ago. He was saving it for their third year anniversary. He curses himself for not hiding it better, or at least wrapping it, or something, so Ichigo wouldn't find it. Opening the box, Ichigo pulls out a vibrator and a sliver ring, Grimmjow's eyes popped out of his head. "Don't even think about it, Ichigo, or I will break every bone in your body" Grimmjow's threat was not as scary this time, due to the shock of Ichigo pulling out those items.

"Don't worry, Grimm, this one is for you" Ichigo states with seductive eyes, holding the ring. He pulls down the gym shorts and boxers in one go. Grimmjow hisses at the cold air hitting his loins. Ichigo pulls down his pajamas, revealing his dripping member standing attention. Grimmjow grows hard at the sight before him, cursing his boyfriend for the very hot show. The worst part is the blush on Ichigo's face, as he tries not to turn red and failing miserly. Ichigo climbs back on the bed and starts kissing Grimmjow's knees, working his way to his thigh. The groans coming from the bigger man are making Ichigo happy, because he is the only one who makes him make those noises. He stops just before reaching Grimmjow's now awake member.

Looking into those beautiful eyes of blue showing so much anger, rage and lust, Ichigo feels a bit sorry for forcing Grimmjow down on the bed. But still inwardly smiling, he knows his boyfriend won't be so angry after he finds out that Ichigo is going to ride him like a cowboy. The blush he has been trying to hold off comes back full force, covering his face in red.

"Damn it, Ichigo, release me now!" Grimmjow starts to thrash. While Grimmjow is trying to buck him off, Ichigo slips the cock ring on him, which has him stop all movement and go slack jawed. "For the last time, Ichigo, I am not an uke, damn it."

Ichigo, unable to handle his blue haired stud being angry anymore, and finding the look he gives both funny and cute, Ichigo burst out laughing, "Come on, Grimmjow. I'm not doing this make you an uke. I'm only getting back at you for earlier." Ichigo looks at Grimm with angry eyes, "I can't believe you took me at my parents' house while my sisters where home! You couldn't wait, so this is your punishment."

"I can't believe I am going to do this," Ichigo thinks to himself, removing his night pants and sitting on Grimmjow's abs. Lifting his hand to his mouth the orange hair man started to suck on his own fingers. Once he deemed them wet enough, he started to finger himself and moaning as he did, giving Grimmjow a show he would not forget.

All Grimm could do is stare and try not to drool at the look of pure ecstasy on his Ichi's face, as he finger-fucks himself. The sound he is making would have had him cumming right then and there, if not for the cock ring. He curses the maker and promises to destroy the damn thing once he gets free. Finally, Ichigo gets the third finger in, not that it took much due to what happened at his family's house.

"Still with me, love?" Panting, he leans over to the nightstand and grabs the unscented lube they keep for their nights of fun. Covering the vibrator with lube he sits again on his lover's abs, and slides the toy in slowly. Moaning when it hits his prostate, he hits the switch and the toy comes to life, sending pleasure though his body and causing him to fall onto Grimmjow chest.

Grimmjow's dick is so hard that it hurts. Watching Ichigo playing on him, listening to his moaning, feeling Ichigo rub up against his restrained member only adds to the pain.

"Alright, let me loose. I get it; I won't do it again," he said, panting and just wanting to run his hands all over his tormentor, to be the one giving the pleasure, to be free to cum inside the tight velvet that is his.

"I don't know. You don't sound very sorry to me." Ichigo said, also panting, and continues to rub against his man, earning grunts and moans of pleasure from it.

"Don't move." Ichigo reaches under the pillow, pulls out the pocket knife he took from the table, and cuts the tape holding Grimmjow's hands. He sets the knife on the nightstand. As soon as the knife is safely down on the nightstand, Ichigo finds himself flipped onto his belly, face pushed into the pillows.

"Now you're gonna get it, you shouldn't have teased me so much." Ripping the vibrator out and throwing it across the room, Grimmjow thrusts into Ichigo in one go, leaving no room to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

"Shit! Not so rough… going to rip me in half." Ichigo gasps out, trying not to cry out in pain from having a very large member pushed in so suddenly.

"You should have thought of that before teasing me so much. You have no idea how bad I want this, do ya?" Grimmjow said, trying so hard not to just go all out and pound in the body under him into the mattress. Grimmjow feels bad for not giving a warning to his lover. He usually likes to take it slow and turn Ichigo into mush in his hands before taking him. But tonight, all the teasing is done, and he just wants to cum in the tight heat that is Ichigo. He starts with slow, but deep, trusts to judge if the smaller male is ready, so he won't hurt him anymore than he already has, but the moan Ichigo lets loose when his prostate is hit tells him he can give more.

"R-right there more please more!" He moans, grabbing at the sheets until his knuckles turn white. He is left waiting and hoping Grimmjow wouldn't tease him too much.

"As ya wish, love." Grimm starts hard and fast, trusting into Ichigo's prostate and trying to get Ichigo to come completely undone. Feeling the end fast approaching, Grimmjow pulls out and rips the cock ring off, smashing it in his hand before trusting back in. Grabbing Ichigo's member, he strokes in time with his trust. Ichigo sees white and cries out at his release. Grimmjow, feeling Ichigo's channel tighten and squeeze him, buries himself deep, biting Ichigo as he cums.

"Damn, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for work tomorrow." Feeling a painful throb to his backside, and still having his boyfriend laying on top of him, plus still have Grimm's now flaccid member inside, are not helping in the lest.

"I know; I am good." The grin on Grimmjow's face is smug, yet sated, for the time being.

"Get off of me Grimm, it's hard to breathe"

"Hmm, five more minutes." He mumbles, sounding groggy. The next thing Ichigo hears is soft snoring.

"Grimmjow! Get off! Hey, come on, don't sleep on me. For crying out loud, at least pull out." Ichigo whines, noting he most likely won't be going to work tomorrow, let alone get out of bed, because he has a feeling his lover won't be letting him go without a few more rounds. "I will never tease him this bad again, unless he really deserves it," he thinks. With a sigh, Ichigo tries to get as comfortable as possible under his muscular man. The last thought Ichigo has before going to sleep is tomorrow will be a long and very enjoyable day, even if he has to call off work.

End. I know the ending sucks, but hey, it is a one shot. Tell me what you think so review you know you want to.

Thanks until I get motived to write more take care,

Darts

ument here...


End file.
